


Ace of Spades and Hearts

by Fandom_Sandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Civil War, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Harems, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Maids, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, War, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sandwich/pseuds/Fandom_Sandwich
Summary: The ace of spades is the most powerful card in the deck. It's even called the death card. The ace overpowers even the king, but what happens when the king holds the ace of spades between two fingers, playing it at will?Kenma Kozume is poor. Shouyo Hinata is poorer. Kenma had once befriended a boy in the village who he thought too was a poor kid like them. Turns out he was a wealthy young noble. Hinata is still shit out of luck.Oikawa's parents have both passed away, leaving him with the king's crown stop his head. His queen Iwaizumi Hajime finds himself concerned as the new king expresses displeasure with the almost entirely female Harem. So he calls for them to be replaced with suitable young Beta and Omega males. With his noble friend, Kenma is accepted, however Shouyo ends up serving Kageyama- The king's favorite yet harshest Beta consort. He doesn't mind much, however...The king appears exceptionally intrigued by the clumsy redhead. Intrigue turns into lust. Lust turns into love, and that love drives Kageyama's rage, Kenma's betrayed heart, and Iwaizumi's pain.And of course the war.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru - Relationship, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Ace Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this. I had this idea for a while and had to figure out how to do it and I think I like it 
> 
> It'll definitely start off spicy and shift between a lot of drama and even war.

The ace of spades is the most powerful card in the deck. It's even called the death card. The ace overpowers even the king, but what happens when the king holds the ace of spades between two fingers, playing it at will?

A few months ago, word travelled through the country about the death of their country's queen, king and their daughter. As a result, the crown prince took over the throne with his sister dead and her widowed husband avoiding the royal family. The new king executed him and adopted his sister's son as his own. His nephew was now the first prince in the governing of King Toru and his Queen Hajime, a calm and relaxed omega who seemed content with his husband. His expression hardly changed drastically, typically focused forward instead of at his husband.

At least that's what they were told.

Hinata had never seen the king or queen before. Ever. No royalty is going to waste their time in a poor little village like theirs. Kenma told him he met a noble once when they were children. Kuroo Tetsuro, a boy about a year older than Kenma who had called the boy 'kitten' as a reference to his eyes and matching aloof behavior. Kenma hadn't believed him when he told him he was rich. They had only learned recently, years later that this was true.

"Hinata, if you keep spacing out like that, you're going to break something!"

Shouyo flinched, consequently dropping the plate in his hand, the fish shattering against the wooden floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry,,,!" He quickly moves to clean it up, but a hand stops him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean up. No need for you to hurt yourself," Suga says softly, crouching down to begin picking up the larger pieces of porcelain.

"Ahh, okay! Again, I'm really sorry!" He quickly steps around the cleaning Omega, hurrying back to the bedroom he shared with his adoptive brother. "Nishiya!"

"Ah!" Noya jumps, looking up at him from where he sat on his bed, quickly scrambling to his feet. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry! I just broke a plate and was really embarrassed So I didn't wanna stay in the kitchen! Papa is gonna kill me when he finds out I've done it again!" Hinata whimpers, feeling dread sweep over his small body. His brother cackles.

"You'd be the absolute worst housewife! You can't even wash a dish without zoning out and making a mess!"

Shouyo whines and lightly hits Yu on the arm. "Shut up, I just got distracted!" He huffs before sitting down. He hears a distant knock on the front door, and as curious as he is, he doesn't get up since he wasn't called to open it.

In about a minute, he hears raised voices from the other room. He sighs. Suga and Daichi had a tendency to fight. That's just what parents did sometimes, especially parents who were poor and had two young boys and a girl who were poor with them.

They fought about money, they fought about the house, they fought about their Beta son who didn't appeal to girls, they fought about their omega son who didn't appeal to anyone -and even if he did, he wouldn't after they saw his lack of domestic skill-,and they argued about their omega daughter who appealed to everyone, but was too timid to talk to the men and women who tried to court her.

Hinata sighed.

The bedroom door opened and the two boys were faced with two concerned parents. Suga looked like he'd started to cry. He has a piece of paper and an envelope clutched tightly in his hands as if to kill the words written on them. Daichi speaks first.

"The queen is calling for eligible concubines for the king," he begins to explain. "The letter states that they are looking for male Betas and Omegas between the ages of 15 and 23 to serve his majesty."

"They must be young, attractive, virtuous, have a desirable skillset and be physically capable of bearing children," Sugawara continues. "It states that if this letter was given to you directly by a messenger, then someone in your household is under consideration."

The air seems to turn cold. The brothers hold each other's hands tightly. Neither wish to be picked. Noya cringed at the idea of bearing children. He would rather father children. Hinata just didn't like the idea at all to begin with. He always thought he would enjoy a partner or children, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

Nishinoya pipes up suddenly "I saw some guy dressed in very nice clothing at Kenma's house today! I didn't see his face or anything but I wonder what he was doing there," he says. Shouyo heard Kenma's name and tilted his head. Yu continues "His clothes looked like they were made out of silks we could only dream of affording. It looked so modern and new, nothing like the clothing we wear!"

The brunette gently tugs on Hinata's shirt to prove a point. Most of his clothes used to belong to his brother. Yu had descended from a distinguished bloodline but the family had essentially rid themselves of him when he was only two. Doctors told them he probably suffered from a condition called ADHD that caused him to behave so rowdy and loud.

Of course this wasn't a serious issue but anyone not perceived as normal was frowned upon. People assumed that he would be a disobedient and bad wife or an irresponsible and useless husband.

Shouyo thought for a second. The only person he could think of that might be at Kenma's door dressed like that is the noble boy they met when they were kids. Could it really be…?

He shakes the thought out of his head and looks around at the concerned faces of his parents and slightly disturbed expression of his sibling. He sighs. This wasn't going to end well.

\-----

Somehow he found himself in a courtyard surrounded by so many people that even Noya seemed to cling to him. Everyone was talking and looked much better than them. They looked out of place. Everyone else here was probably from some noble or high ranking military family. He was horrified to be here, and it wasn't helpful when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and quickly regrets it.

"Hey, aren't you a little dirty to be here?" A taller boy with blonde hair glared down at him with sharp brown eyes.

"H-Huh?"

"Are you deaf now, too?"

"Um N-No…"

"It looks like you grew out of these clothes two years ago, but I guess I can't blame you for not having money to buy something that would fit you properly. I'd be ashamed to even show my face in that outfit." The tall guy continued to berate him.

"Excuse you," a hand rose between the guy and Shouyo, keeping them apart. Hinata's eyes lit up.

Kenma stood there in some of the most gorgeous outfits he had ever seen. Pristine silks and intricate patterns. He was dressed in an attractive red that made his yellow eyes seem brighter and his black hair seemed to stand out as well. He looked rich.

The blonde guy stepped back, muttering something under his breath as he turned around to tend to his slightly shorter friend who seemed to be fussing over him. For a moment they watch the pair before Shouyo turns to his friend. "Kenma! What is all of this?"

"You remember Kuro, right? He gifted these to me. He claims they were designed and made just for me. He's a noble but such a big idiot. Not refined at all. He still calls me Kitten and treats me and my family very well," Kenma explains softly.

Shouyo's eyes light up again. "You seem to like him, Kenma! And it sounds like he's so infatuated with you, so why can't you marry him instead of doing this?" He questions with a sparkle of hope.

"If that were possible, surely he wouldn't have gifted me these clothes to appear in front of the King? He told me to wear an outstanding color like this, because his majesty's consort is heavily favoured, and one reason is because he looks attractive in blue. Kuro claims I look attractive in red, sso I simply trusted him with this one.."

Hinata's hole dies on the spot. Then he tilts his head with a raised brow. "You want this?"

Kozume quickly shakes his head "I'm not looking forward to what could come of this, no, but Kuro said that if I ranked highly, he would be able to negotiate with the King and potentially pull me out of this and engage me instead. That's what I want. It'd be considered shameful if he tried to engage with a poor common boy, right?"

It made sense, yeah, but…

"Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yu!"

A voice startled him. He quickly looked over at his brother who suddenly looked terrified. He shook his head "I don't wanna go, Shou."

"It'll be over quick, just go," the redhead encouraged him. The slightly shorter boy frowned before hurrying off. The tall blonde guy and his fussy friend ran off with him. Kenma sighed.

"Think of it like a privilege, Shouyo."

"Huh?"

"It'll calm your nerves. Just think of it as being better to serve in the palace than at some dirty job in the village," Kozume explained. Hinata took a deep breath and took his advice.

A few minutes later, the three returned. Nishinoya had his head down, a beautiful flower in his hand. Shouyo inhaled sharply. The king wants him.

He chooses to look at the other two boys. The blonde one -who he assumed was Tsukishima by the way the smaller one kept calling him Tsukki- had a flower in his hand as well. The smaller one did not and looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyo, Akaashi Keiji!"

Taking another deep breath, Shouyo walks with Kenma. Beside them about a foot away is the one called Akaashi. He looks slightly distressed but appears very apathetic and uncaring even more so than Kenma. Speaking of which, the latter taps him on the back of the head, prompting him to lower his head and avoid looking up very far.

He hardly listened to the questions asked to the two around him, all he knew was that soon they each had roses in their hands and his were empty. He dares lift his eyes. The king is very attractive, his wife also a very pretty man who sat beside his husband rather quietly.

Noticing him, the King cracks a little smile before sending them off. He dragged several feet behind the others.

"Who is the redhead?" He hears.

"Hinata Shouyo, your majesty!"

Naturally the boy in question looks back when he hears his name. The king makes a _come here_ gesture with his hand. Hinata feels like he's trying to swallow a large rock. But he does as he's told, approaching slowly.

He keeps his eyes down, but the queen snaps his fingers and he quickly looks up. The king stares at him. Then grins again. Then tells him to leave.

He dreaded this. The King didn't want to be served by an unskilled omega like him, but instead he was to serve someone else. That's all he knew. He was going to serve as a maid, probably performing menial tasks if the person he served was the slightest bit intelligent.

He got concerned when he was separated from Noya, thinking that they would've had him serve his brothers but this was not the case. Where he ended up reminded him of the rich clothes Kenma had worn and the words he spoke on that day. 

_"He told me to wear an outstanding color like this, because his majesty's consort is heavily favoured, and one reason is because he looks attractive in blue."_

In fact, the consort did look intriguing in blue. His eyes were a darker color while his clothing seemed to sparkle in all the glory of it's golden trim. Hinata bowed appropriately as he had been taught more palace etiquette by now. Even still, consort Kageyama glared at him and sent him to begin tasks

\-----

"Hinata!"

"Y-Yes?" the small servant hurried up beside his consort which he served.

"Please prepare tea for any potential guests."

"Y-Yes!"

Kageyama glares at him.

"Y-Yes, your majesty…" he mumbled again before turning on his heel and hurrying off towards the kitchen of the small palace. He nearly runs into another maid, but quickly stumbled back after looking up barely in time to notice. "S-Sorry, Tadashi!"

The taller boy puts his finger to his lips "You must call me Yamaguchi when within earshot. Especially when you are so loud. It's fine, you didn't run in to me, but oh I have something a bit exciting," Yamaguchi turns to him fully with a slight grin. "I heard that the King plans on choosing a concubine to take to bed with him tonight after dinner. Don't you know two of them?" He asks.

Shouyo sighs "Yeah. Kozume has been my friend since we were young and my parents adopted Yu a couple years after I was born. They're both very nice, but Yu was really upset. I can't understand why you would want this…"

"It's simple, really. To bring wealth and power to themselves and their families. To bear children by the king would give them the chance of their son becoming the next king and bringing them more and more powerful. Some would like to marry him and become a consort. It's...a fight for power, really," Tadashi explains. He grins and whispers quietly "word is that Consort Kageyama has the most enrapturing heat scent anyone has ever caught~"

Shouyo's face heats up slightly, causing him to lightly hit the other boy in the arm. "Don't talk about dirty things like that!" He huffs. He reaches around him and grabs the tray of tea the other boy had already made. He grumbles quietly as he returns to the other room;head down eyes down as he sets it on the square table. 

Kageyama wave him away "Why do you take so long? Would you mind putting a rush act on things every now and then? Why don't you go stand outside for a while?"

Hinata frowns and nods, rushing out of the palace. He doesn't really mind. It's late anyway. There's a swing outside which he wasn't allowed to use when the consort was aware -he learned that the hard way- but enjoyed the peace. He didn't get much peace today.

The moment he sat on the swing he froze as a wave of- something came over him, making his head spin. He grips tightly to the rope of the swing, his breathing beginning to grow heavy. He hadn't prepared for this, so his pants would probably be soaked soon. He heard footsteps approaching and prepared for the worst. A hand tilts his chin up. He meets almond brown eyes. His breath catches in his throat.

"You look like you could use some help there. Shouyo was your name, right?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course, it's hard to forget that outstanding hair if yours," the king's hand moves from his chin and down his arm, making him shiver as he took him by the hand. "Would you like to accompany me tonight?"

Hinata bites his bottom lip trying to recall his etiquette. "I-I apologize but it would be disrespectful to consort Kageyama and improper if I were to accept.." he fumbles over his words, but is pulled to his feet. His legs feel week and shaky, and he squeaks in surprise as he's swept up off your feet.

"Surely he will understand that I have found myself entranced by you?"

"But I am not a…"

"Your hair is beautiful, your body appears so delicate and soft. And that scent of yours is like that of fruit, a scent that would make the castle smell most amazing." Oikawa speaks as he begins carrying him away with two men trailing a couple feet behind like guards. He's nervous and it radiates off of him. This wasn't how he planned for his night to go. He believed he was just to watch the consort dine with the king, not...this.

\-----

He's separated from the king and taken to a small bedroom where he's told to shower and wear nothing but the robe given to him which was a scandalous black and orange, seeming to mimic the Halloween holiday in the village. He walks stiffly as the two men from before lead him to a set of double doors that open and close behind him.

The king looks marvelous in blue and white and cold. He gestures for Hinata to come over as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Shouyo takes a deep breath and walks over, soon finding hands on his thin hips.

"Delicate and soft, just as I thought," The king murmurs as he caresses his cheek. He wasn't taught how to handle this, looking away. Tears start to run down his face. He didn't like this…

Oikawa's thumb runs over his cheek, wiping away a tear, but nothing could eliminate his shame. "Relax for me, Shouyo. It won't hurt. It's nothing rough or painful, just sex, but I assume you're likely a virgin. You're 17, yes?"

Hinata nods, doing his best not to pull away in shame. Soft lips are placed on his neck in a gentle kiss.

"I see, I will take care of you, I assure you…call me Oikawa...even Toru is fine, don't sweat formalities here," his hands slip under his rich-looking robe and pull him up into his lap. Hinata naturally lays his head against his chest.

"You know what is about to happen, right?"

"Mhm…"

The king promptly put him to the side on the bed and removed his pants. Shouyo swallows nervously. He's never seen someone so-

"Impressed?" Oikawa teases. Hinata blushes and nods quickly as the taller male climbs over him. "Heh, good."

The brunette traps the maid in a kiss, quick to pull their hips together, causing him to whimper. Shou breaks the kiss "I-I can't do it...it doesn't feel right.." he whimpers softly.

"It'll be fine, you'll feel great in a sec, just trust me. Of all my options of betas and Omegas to accompany me to bed, I chose you. Take a little bit of pride in that, won't you?" Toru resumes kissing his neck, however the door flies open. The argument that ensues is one worse than he's ever seen of his own parents.

Oikawa pulls out of him harshly, causing him to naturally cover himself and curl up.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I apologize, but one of the concubines has attempted to end his life!"

"You idiots are supposed to be watching the younger ones! To keep this from happening, are you dumb?!"

"No your majesty, but-"

"But what?! Do your job or you'll be the next one dead, now get out of my sight before you die right in this doorway!"

"Y-Yes your majesty-" the guy at the door hurries away and the door promptly slams behind him.

Shouyo finds himself crying again. That was much shorter than any argument he's heard his parents have, but-

_"Now get out of my sight before you die right in this doorway!"_

He shivered. The king's arms wrapped around him. "My bad, that was scary, wasn't it? I didn't mean to startle you but this was something very serious as you could imagine. I promise I won't hurt you, so calm down. I wouldn't want you to not want to accompany me again should I ask for it," just like before, the king slips in cleanly, but he's sitting on his lap this time.

Hinata feels dirty, indecent. He wants to cry again but he does not. Instead he tilts his head back and allows the older guy to thrust into him at already pace. It takes a couple minutes to get him going, but his head begins to spin again, head empty, only the king taking care of his heat and erasing his fear. He was still unsure if he preferred this to being yelled at by Kageyama but...so far, it definitely was.

"Fuck-" he exhaled suddenly, making Oikawa chuckle. "Enjoying it now, huh? Trust me, I'm feeling pretty good right now, too. You know I'm not technically supposed to treat you like this."

"Huh?"

"To call the king by his name is viewed as great disrespect. And so is to look him in the eyes as you are not a wife of mine. You obviously know that to swear in the presence of royalty is practically a sin," Toru shoves his face unit the side of his neck, seeming to be relatively calm with the exception of his heavy breathing. "So take this knowledge to know that you're pretty special, Chibi-chan~"

Shouyo moans softly, "C-Chibi-chan?"

"You're so small and cute," Oikawa answers.

They both tense as release comes. Toru has to pull his face away from his neck to resist his instinctual urge to claim him. That wouldn't end well.

Hinata frowns slightly as his high of pleasure died down. "So you...breed a lot of other guys in this bed?" He asks. Oikawa hesitated, clearly not expecting the question. "Um…" he starts. "Yes, but not many times. Not since Tobio-chan was a concubine himself. Iwa-chan lives in a different part of this palace."

"Who would you have chosen if not for me?" He doesn't know why he's asking. It's not like he wants to be favoured by the King, but he couldn't help it.

The brunette seemed to think about it for a moment before answering "probably Kozume. I spoke to him and he's surprisingly pleasant. He can't carry conversations well, but it doesn't matter."

Hinata was a bit happy for his friend. He would be able to gain the rank he needed to engage with Kuroo. Then he would be happy. That would make Hinata happy.

"What happens if I turn out to be impregnated by you?"

"Hm? It depends. We'll see when that happens. In honesty, neither Tobio-chan or Iwa-chan have successfully carried a child. I believe Iwa-chan is reluctant to accept my visits because it's becoming clear that he's unable to carry a child full-term. Tobio-chan is just mad that he hasn't been able to conceive. If you were to be the first to have a child for me...well that would bring your status up much higher. Do you...not want that?"

The king lays down with Hinata pulled to his chest. Shouyo shrugs a little "I mean...not really. I'm 17, remember? I didn't plan on coming here, I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to come here but I couldn't leave my brother and my friend alone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Yu- he's been my family for as long as I can remember. He's just a year older than me. And Kenma- he's my best friend! He really wants to marry a noble he got close with but he couldn't with his low status so-"

"Sorry, what?"

"Shit-" Hinata shot up, covering his mouth with his hand.

Toru sat up slowly, gently grabbing his wrist and moving his hand. "Calm down, it's okay. I just didn't expect to hear that. Kozume carries himself well and his clothing looked expensive. I'm just impressed. Noble Tetsuro, yes?"

Hinata nods nervously. "Y-Yeah they met when we were kids. We didn't believe him when he said he was a noble but uh...well he was telling the truth eheh…"

Toru chuckles softly. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Then trust me.

\-----

"You useless SLUT!"

Shouyo collapsed to the floor as porcelain shattered against his leg. His breathing quickened as the blood began to flow rather steadily from the wounds. "I-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I-I didn't mean to…"

"You seduced my king! You must be trying to fool yourself into believing that he would really want to choose you over me! Don't make me laugh, he just caught a whiff of your disgusting scent and couldn't resist his alpha temptations, it has nothing to do with who you are!"

Another cup goes flying at the wall, thankfully missing him this time. He wasn't sure how the consort had found out about his night with the king so quickly, but he regretted it now. He wanted to go back home or at least find Noya or Kenma and just cling to them for dear life.

Either way, Hinata knew he was probably right. He was just a servant who had no place in the King's heart. He tightly clutches the fabric over his belly. The king would never love him even if he wanted him to. 


	2. That would be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not true…" Oikawa sighs, but it's pointless. "It's morning sickness, you just need to stop worrying about it. Just look at you…" he drags him over to the mirror, lifting his shirt up. Iwaizumi huffs. "Turn to the side, Iwa-chan~"
> 
> The queen sighs and turns to the side. Toru's hands graze over his stomach. Iwaizumi puffs out his cheeks "I hate gaining weight…"
> 
> "Come on, you look cute with your chubby belly!"
> 
> "Shut up, Shittykawa," Hajime slapped his hand again. Oikawa laughs softly "I could never love them more than you…"
> 
> "Yeah you could"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a lovely hamilton reference. If you know the reference, you might have an idea where this chapter is going. It's more angsty than the first.
> 
> Also something to note since it's used more in this chapter- in terms of the male Betas and Omegas- the terms like mother, wife and queen are used to describe the traditional role they fill in the family/household.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this shitstorm. In this chapter is POVS from Kenma, Daichi, and Oikawa

"You don't look too happy, Kitty."

"Is that so? That's not my name, by the way. I'm not sure what could give you the idea that it is…" Kenma keeps his eyes down, staring down at his feet as he kicks his legs. The floor is hardwood, the covers are ironically royal blue with gold embroidery. The sheets are white and a bit wrinkled.

He tries to make every observation he can to avoid thinking about where he was right now. He always felt nervous when he was in a super clean place. This was even worse. A hand traces up his arm and he flinches away. The hand grabs his chin this time.

"You don't like me, do you, Kitty?"

"Don't touch me, asshole…" he slaps away his hand. The king doesn't seem impressed. Or maybe he is. Maybe he's both entertained and irritated with him. His body tenses when that same annoying hand reaches up his shirt.

The corner of his mouth twitches in a snarl, his canines flashing like a wolf's fang.

The king's breath is hot against his neck. "I've never met someone like you...I didn't expect much from you as a Beta, but even in heat with an alpha right beside you-" his grip on Kenma is tight. "You're still so nasty."

"I'm not nasty, I'm just- get...your f-fucking hand off of-" his breath hitches. He's never heard his own voice tremble so badly. He tries to shake the king off again, but is instead shoved back down onto the bed.

Kenma pulls his knees close to his chest and kicks, causing the brunette to fall off and hit the floor with a thud. Kozume's heart is racing.

"You little-"

In a split second, he's in the floor too, the breath leaving his lungs as he hit the ground face-first. He pulls his arms back and presses his palms against the floor, beginning to push himself up, but he's quickly pushed back down.

"Seriously, why must you be so nasty with me?" The king grabs a fistful of his dark hair, yanking his head back. "You know I wasn't very impressed when I heard you nearly killed poor Yuuki the other day…"

"Well I wasn't very impressed with him, what's your point?"

"My point is that he's pretty unwilling to continue working for you. While personally I don't care as much-"

Oikawa shoves his face back into the cold floor, his other hand tugging down his pants.

"I don't like it when my Iwa-chan complains to me about it. He already has enough things to be upset about, so would you mind treating your slaves better?"

"Hypocrite…Ngh!"

"I can't hear you, Neko-chan~"

"G-Get….off…" he slides his hands in front of him, putting his head down on them like a pillow. A pillow to cushion is tainted mind. He didn't mean to hurt Shibayama. Yuuki was nervous and insecure. It wasn't his place to hurt him. His breathing trembled. "I hate you already…leave me alone…" he clenched his hands tightly into fists. It wouldn't hurt if the king was careful. But the king was angry with him. _H_ _e_ was the one who had to be careful here.

Kenma bites so hard on his bottom lip that it draws blood. He screams just to drown out the obscene noises that come from Oikawa's hips colliding with his own.

"Oikawa- Toru, that's enough! We are not doing this shit again!"

Everything seems to freeze. He doesn't lift his head very much, but just enough that he can see a pair of slightly tanned bare feet through his blurry vision. They come closer and closer. He flinches when Oikawa pulls out, and he feels sick just knowing that he finished. It feels like someone lifts him. Halfway drags him considering he feels much too weak to walk. He blinks. He finally looks up.

He inhaled sharply and stopped.

"Y-Your majesty, I-"

"Calm down. This is the second time this week. If you want to get a higher status, you're definitely not on the right track…" Iwaizumi muttered, fixing his pants for him which he was rather embarrassed to have done for him.

"You'd have to gain favour over Kageyama but more than that, the king is very fond of Tsukishima and your friend."

"My friend?"

"The redhead. He's so adorable, but so easily intimidated. I'm not supposed to get involved with all of you but it's too interesting," the brunette explains, putting his hand on his back and leading him out.

"Why does he need us anyway?"

The queen tenses up, not looking down at him. "You can't tell anyone else about it, alright? I have a lot of trouble having a child. We've kept quiet about it, but it's becoming clearer and it's... depressing," he explains.

Kenna raised his eyebrows "what do you mean?" He asks, pretending he doesn't notice Iwaizumi's other hand hovering over his stomach.

"We were almost successful once, but I uh... couldn't carry to term, that's all. It wasn't anything major, just a bit upsetting. I have to admit I've been avoiding him...I don't like knowing that it'll probably end in disappointment."

He doesn't know what to say. What could he say? He couldn't even imagine what it would be like for something like that to happen. "I...oh…"

"Mhm. You know when we first met, I thought you were much more pleasant. You are, just not when Oikawa wants you to be. I don't blame you, it's scary, but...can I ask something of you?" He looks down at Kozume with a sorrowful expression. "Without all of you- one of you, I might not be able to have the family I've always wanted. The king's nephew hates me, but that's fine. It won't matter if I have a child of my own."

"Of your own…" Kenma can hardly keep the bitterness out of his voice. Iwaizumi looks at him with slight confusion. The raven-haired boy narrows his cat-like yellow eyes. "Not your own if it's one of ours..." He promptly pulls himself away and walks the rest of the way on his own.

\-----

"Hey, Shiba,"

"H-Huh?" The raven-haired boy jumps. He seems to get a bit spooked every time Kenma opens his mouth. Regardless, he turns to the slightly taller male, gently placing down the tray he was holding. Kenma points at the floor and the younger maid lowers himself into his knees before him.

"What do you need?"

"I'm...a bit curious, that's all."

"Curious? I don't think I understand, your majesty…"

"Majesty, huh? Where'd you get that from?"

"I just...thought it was the proper way to address you, i'm sorry. What is it that you're curious about?" Shibayama sounds nervous, clearly not liking what he was probably anticipating.

"I'm curious why The king likes what he does to me. I'm going to ask something very morally wrong of you, Yuuki."

It seems to startle the boy even more to hear his first name. Shibayama just nods, looking down even as he stands up.

"I understand. Is it that you want to…"

"You can say no. I'm not going to hurt you if you do."

"No, it's okay I just didn't know this would happen. I didn't expect something like this. I guess it's okay if I…" Yuuki begins to undo his shirt while his master watches. He looks guilty about something. He has a bad bruise on his stomach as his shirt dropped to the floor. He doesn't look Kenma in the eyes.

"Shibayama…" Kozume murmured beneath his breath. "Why are you so uncomfortable right now?"

"Because you hit me the other day...I know I'm going to get hurt, just...I don't want you to hit me…" Yuuki answers quietly. It seemed like he was worried about the response his answer might receive. He then adds "I don't want to get executed or exiled if...something happens."

Shibayama looks up slowly as Kenma stands up hardly a few inches in front of him. This was a weird situation they were in. Kenma wanted to know why Oikawa found pleasure and amusement in fucking him while he was crying with his face shoved into the floor. It was weird that he could experiment. It was weird that he wanted to experiment.

Kozume mentally apologizes to the small maid, but doesn't otherwise express the slightest hint of regret or remorse. This was like snapping for him. In only a couple weeks he felt like he was losing it by now. He was taking it out on people who weren't responsible for the mess he was in. Now, Shibayama _was_ the mess. A mess he had created.

Unlike him when he'd been countlessly forced by the king, Shibayama didn't scream. He asks "why do you stay so quiet?"

"If I scream, you'll get in trouble…",

"Hmm...I guess so."

"I'll be fine, Inu-chan will help me…" the maid looks away from him, shamefully hiding his face and body. "He helped me before when we were young so…"

It feels like an arrow shoots through his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, trying not to make it so obvious that he suddenly felt like a piece of shit. An act like this was out of character for him, but he was just so... frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh uh well I actually was in a middle-class family but in a really shady part of the town. I was assaulted by a couple of guys and got really hurt and I um...had a kid."

Kenma's eyes widened. "You-"

"B-But anyway, between my medical bills and the expenses of an infant, we lost a lot of Our money and couldn't afford to stay where we were. I work here so my family can go back to where they were. My own two-year old hasn't even seen me, but I feel like it's appropriate to express gratitude for you. Being your servant gives them a good life."

There's a long silence.

"Yuuki,"

"Y-Yes?"

"How old are you?"

Shibayama seems a bit surprised by the question, but lowers the blanket a bit further away from his face and answers "I'm sixteen. You know, the youngest concubines here are Yamaguchi and a boy named Goshiki."

"Huh?" Kenma sits down on the bed and shuffles a bit closer to him. Their eyes finally meet properly.

"Most of the others are seventeen and eighteen. I spoke with Goshiki's maid a couple times. He's pleasant and confident but also skittish, he's sixteen like me I think " Yuuki explains. Kenma finds himself a little too interested in that information.

"And.. Yamaguchi? I haven't seen him yet. Not since we first came."

"He's very quiet, that's all. He's a maid and avoids almost everyone except for Tsukishima, Hinata and the consort.. He's fifteen. I'm not supposed to talk badly of anyone as I'm only a maid myself, but I heard that he lived on the streets and met Tsukishima. They stole their ways to wealth and never got caught."

"And what about that boy Yu?" Kozume questions. He felt like there was something wrong with him. It was wrong for him to act like this. It was wrong for him to request information on his best friend's brother, but if he wanted to get higher, he'd have to knock down others. He would do that if he had to, and Shiba was the key to that.

Shiba shook his head "Really, I'm not supposed to, I'll get scolded or punished and I- he freezes "please don't do it again…" he hides in the blanket and whimpers when it's pulled away. He naturally curls up to himself, but the harsh glare of Kenma is still sharp and mean.

"Tell me or I will."

 _What the hell did I just say? After what he told me I don't want to hurt him again, so why...why am I threatening him like this_?

Yuuki nods and sniffles, struggling to talk through tears. "He slit his wrist the third night here. He survived, of course, but he's taking the situation rough…"

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

_Shut up, Kenma, leave him alone, he's terrified!_

"H-His servant Tanaka told me. A-and the other one- Ennoshita was there too! W-why?"

"You're my maid. Tell me what I ask for. My word is final and superior to yours, am I understood?"

_He's terrified…of you!_

"Yes…"

"What the hell, Kenma, leave him alone, he's terrified of you!"

His own thoughts echo in the real world and for a second he has to make sure it's not some hallucination, but a hand grabs his shoulder and turns him. He's met with a glare. Anger stronger than a demon.

"Yaku?!"

"I apologise if this feels like a betrayal to overpower your word, but Inuoka came and got me. You're going to get in trouble like this," the strawberry brunette glared at him with the flames of hell in his eyes. Behind him, his servant Lev moved and swept up Yuuki and took him away.

Although late to the action, Yaku bows politely before sitting on the edge of the bed, leaving about a foot between the two of them.

"You weren't like this when we got here, what changed?"

"He got aggressive with me…"

"That's your excuse to get aggressive to your maid that's already been through hell?"

"No, but…"

"You're not going to be able to marry lord Tetsuro if you keep behaving this way. You know this information will surely reach the king and he will get even _more_ aggressive with you, don't you get it? I've been limping for two days since he slept with me, Kenma, no one is exempt from it-"

"Except Shouyo, that little-"

"Whore? Slut? What?" Yaku interrupts him, startling him. "That's what we all are," Yaku stands up, but not before grabbing Kenma by his hair.

"Leave that poor kid alone before I treat you the way you treat him."

"Y-Yes…"

\-----

"Yachi, what did I tell you? Don't leave my side!"

"Sorry!"

"Come on, she's not doing any harm," Suga softly responds, eyes sparkling. Daichi holds his hand a little tighter "An 8-year-old running around the village usually isn't the best idea, now what did Asahi want?"

"I don't know, the letter just said it was highly important. I just hope it's not about the boys. I don't know what I would do if something happened to one of them…" Suga whimpers. Daichi stops walking to kiss him. 

"They're okay, I promise. You can't keep...Suga…" he pulls him into a tight hug, his heart feeling as if it was tangled in thin metal wires as Koushi started crying against his chest.

"It was so hard to just bring Shouyo into the world and to get Yu to trust us, but it could be so easy to just lose them again forever! I don't wanna lose them forever!"

"I know I know but-"

"Uncle Asahi!"

The moment was brought to an abrupt halt as they heard their only daughter's voice. When they look, she had run at least a block ahead of them and was being held in the arms of a familiar person. Quickly they make their way over.

"Azumane! What's going on?" Daichi speaks first despite being out of breath while Sugawara continues to recollect himself.

"It's uh...a bit complicated, actually…come inside."

"War? But how come we didn't know about this?"

Asahi shook his head "I can't even begin to explain. They're keeping it on the back burner to focus on the new harem. There's already been a lot of trouble."

"Isn't this confidential?" Suga interjects. Asahi just nods and continues.

"Yu tried to end his life a couple weeks ago, but Shou is doing great."

The two parents were unsure of how to even react to this mixed news.

"The king is fond of Yu and had taken a great liking to Shouyo. Nothing will be for sure until next month, but there's a rumour going around the whole palace that he might be providing the first true heir."

Again, stunned silence.

"That boy Kenma is having it rough. He's gotten nasty. He's hardly like he was when they left. He's very abrasive. The king hurt him the first time he was chosen and he's just gotten worse since then. It's a bit of a competitive place but…" he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They're doing varying amounts of okay. Shouyo is doing the best. But that's a bit off topic- I'd like you to stay with me for a while. The news is spreading around certain areas of the kingdom, and protests and Riots are starting. I want you three to be safe."

Suga looked up with a soft smile. He was...almost happy.

\-----

"Daddyyyy, when are we going hommmeee?"

"I don't know," Daichi responded softly. Suga was pacing a few feet away, not talking. He sighed. "Yachi, can you go downstairs? I need to talk to mommy for a bit."

Reluctantly, the child exited the room, slamming the door behind her. He managed a little chuckle, looking up at Suga.

"What's got you so restless? It's not time for your-"

"No- no it's not that…"

"The boys?"

"No.."

"Then sit down, okay?"

After a moment's hesitation, Koushi sat on the edge of the bed beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"Suga…"

"Daichi...I want to-"

"Oh, absolutely not."

"Why?!"

"We can hardly afford what we have now, how can we afford another baby?"

"I-" he exhales, distress present on his face. "I just…I want to try!" He stands back up again, starting back his pacing again. "Shouyo and Yachi are _nine_ years apart! It took two just to have Shouyo!"

"And you almost died!" Now Daichi is standing too, making Koushi stop.

"You know I'm willing to risk it...Daichi, please-"

He's caught in a kiss, Daichi's hands running through his hair.

"We can't…"

"Fine!" Sugawara shoves him away, causing him to stumble and turns away with his arms crossed. That wasn't how he hoped for it to go.

"Suga, please…" he sighs, hearing his lover struggling to hold back tears. "...God, come here…" he grabs him by the arm and drags him over in front of the mirror in the room. His arms wrap tightly around his waist, his head on his shoulder. "Come on, don't cry, please?"

He still doesn't say anything.

"What is all of this all of a sudden? You've hardly slept for days and now you won't sit still, it can't just be that…"

Koushi looks up at him with a sad smile "I'm just being worried again…"

"Then come lay down.." he clicks off the light, the lamp remaining on. Daichi pulls the shorter male down onto the bed, holding him close to his chest.

"Daichi-"

"Please don't ask me again…"

Silence. He caught him before he could even say it. Then again-

"Daichi..."

"Suga…"

"Well okay then…" Koushi rolls over to face away from him.

A silence falls between them. It was a touchy subject. Kids. They had so much trouble that the risk was great. Too great. One was willing to take it and the other wasn't. Daichi shoves his face into the nape of Suga's neck.

"Can we not fight about this? I know how badly you want it, but you know we can't…"

"Just leave me alone."

"Come on.."

"This isn't fair to me.."

"To you? If you die, that's not fair to me or the rest of us!"

"I told you to leave me alone!" Sugawara snapped. He starts to cry again, but shrugs Daichi off. He felt like shit.

It felt like he was denying him something he deserved to have. He did deserve it, but it was hard…they couldn't do that right now. Or well maybe…

"Let's do it…"

"What changed your mind?" It sounded like Sugawara was struggling to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"My love for you," Daichi answers. Suga chuckles softly, turning to him with tear-stained cheeks. "Romantic.."

Daichi kisses his cheek. Suga wraps his arms around his neck, laying his head against his shoulder.

"On one condition…"

"Huh?"

"Don't get your hopes up. You know how much we struggle."

Pausing for a moment, Koushi agrees with a nod. They both knew his hopes were already high.

Sawamura sits up, fumbling to get his belt off. He loves Koushi more than anything. He would continue to love him to the ends of the earth. He would do what he had to in order to make sure he was happier. If this was it, he'd do it.

"Ow- shit-"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No...no, you didn't hurt me, my head just hurts. Probably just from all the yelling and crying."

"You sure?"

"Daichiiii!"

"Okay okay!" The brunette laughs softly, holding onto his hips as he began to thrust. Suga just smiled at him. It'd been a while since he saw him beam so brightly. He looks so happy. His heart seems to melt.

\-----

"Koushi?" He woke up alone. It's raining again. It had been for the past two weeks since they got here. It was a good thing, though. You could see the smoke still hanging in the air from where people had set buildings in the village on fire. Asahi was right. News spread surprisingly fast here. Yachi was in school -which worried him to death- so it was just him and Suga.

The bathroom door was slightly open. "Suga?" He calls again.

He pushed the door open, stepping inside. Koushi was throwing up.

"Shit-!" He crouches beside him, rubbing comforting circles into his back. He pushed his bangs back slightly to notice the tears running down his lover's face.

"Hey- Hey, talk to me, are you okay?" He makes him tilt his head up. Suga looked out of it. He exhaled heavily. What was this all of a sudden?

He reaches up to the sink and grabs a paper towel, wiping off his mouth and pulling him to his chest. "Suga, please-"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I just...feel like shit, that's all…"

"You're sick."

"Am I?"

"What?" There's a pause. Then- "Impossible."

"Is it?"

"...it was that easy..."

Another pause. He isn't sure if he should be excited or scared. He doesn't have time to even figure it out before Koushi says with the softest voice and smile-

"I just started getting sick last night."

"You have a fever.."

"Yeah probably…"

Suga lets the tears go. "You told me it was a bad idea…"

"But if you're okay, then that means-"

"No, it's gonna be Shouyo all over again

..."

Daichi hugs him tightly. "I love you...I'm just sorry it's happening like this."

\-----

"Stop saying that, you're not!"

"Iwa-chan, don't be like that~!"

"Stop talking so casually, like- shit I'm gonna be sick-"

"You're stressing yourself out over nothing, Iwa-chan…" Oikawa stood up slowly, approaching the other brunette, cupping his cheeks. "Just sit down before you throw up,"

Hajime slapped his hands away "Stop. You know what happens this month! Every day you're just doing nothing but trying to get guys pregnant and they just might be! Those four...Hinata...Kenma...Yaku...Tsukishima...could all give you an heir while I can hardly do anything for you!"

"That's not true…" Oikawa sighs, but it's pointless. "It's morning sickness, you just need to stop worrying about it. Just look at you…" he drags him over to the mirror, lifting his shirt up. Iwaizumi huffs. "Turn to the side, Iwa-chan~"

The queen sighs and turns to the side. Toru's hands graze over his stomach. Iwaizumi puffs out his cheeks "I hate gaining weight…"

"Come on, you look cute with your chubby belly!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa," Hajime slapped his hand again. Oikawa laughs softly "I could never love them more than you…"

"Yeah you could. You're falling for the redhead. You talk with him a lot, before and after you do it. I don't care that much- before you say something smart, I just like being with you when you're not being annoying." Iwa responds, glancing back at him.

"It'll work out, I promise…"

"You can't promise that...so don't…"

"Come on, don't cry now…"

Hajime covers his face with his hands. "I can't help it, I don't know what to do! I don't want to fail you again!"

"You can't fail me, it's impossible. I can't be mad about it. Just relax, the stress isn't good for you. "

There's a knock at the bedroom door. Slightly confused, Toru puts Iwaizumi's shirt down. "Who is it? State your business!"

The door opens and there stands a tall, smug-looking guy. He bows to the royals.

"Kuroo Tetsuro, your majesties. I believe you know what I've come for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual I love your comments, reading them makes me feel happy and motivated to continue!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, any questions, things you're curious about, all that.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it.
> 
> ~Author-San(thanks to the person who called me this on the first chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing your thoughts. Comments make me even more motivated to keep writing and having fun with this so please leave comments about what you think.
> 
> In future chapters there will be a lot more action and drama


End file.
